Redrose
by Lord Nosferatu
Summary: Fairies, Gunblades, Elements, and a crazy wacked out author! What more could you want in a NiGHTS fanfic? Probably a chapter update? Semidiscontinued. Review to make me start up again. It's been years...


REDROSE  
  
BASED ON NiGHTS INTO DREAMS,OWNED BY SEGA I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT IDEA.  
  
THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO GO EASY ON ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE I'M WORKING ON GETING AN IMAGINATION.  
  
START EPISODE ONE  
  
IN A WORLD OF PEACE, VAST OCEANS, GIANT MOUNTAINS, AND HUMONGOUS CITIES THERE IS A LEGEND OF A GROUP OF YOUNG FRIENDS WHO SAVED THEIR WORLD ON A SINGLE CONTINENT NAMED EUREKA.  
  
ON THIS CONTINENT ARE SIX DIFFERENT TYPES OF TERRAIN, FOREST, ARTIC, MOUNTAIN, DESERT, WASTELAND, AND THE RUINS, OF A ONCE PROSPEROUS CITY, TERRA, (ALL MECHANICAL)THE GROUND IS COMPLETELY METAL HERE.IN THE MIDDLE OF EUREKA IS ITS CAPITAL, CRESCENT SUN, IT IS HERE WHERE ARE HEROES LIVE, NOW ENOUGH OF THIS BORING CRAP!  
  
ACTUALLY, JUST A BIT MORE, GOT TO TELL YOU WHAT THE PEOPLE LOOK LIKE. THE PEOPLE ARE FAIRIES. FAIRIES ARE USUALLY 5FT. 10IN. - 6FT. 4IN! FAIRIES HAVE POINTED EARS AND HAIR THAT CAN BE ANY COLOR (BLUE, GREEN, PURPLE, ANYTHING, REALLY!), FAIRIES HAVE SENSES THAT ARE 10X BETTER THAN OURS (PITY THEM A SKUNK COULD POTENTIALLY KILL THEM :-[), THEY ALSO HAVE YEARS TWICE AS LONG AS HUMANS (MORE SCHOOL! AAHH!) THEY ARE ALSO A LOT STRONGER THAN US (A BABY CAN LIFT 50LBS, DANG!) AND CAN BREATH UNDERWATER (I WISH I COULD DO THAT, I'M A POOR SWIMMER).  
  
NOW THAT THAT'S DONE LET'S GET BACK TO THE STORY, THE HEROES NAME ARE NiGHTS (18:i LOWERED ON PURPOSE) AND RAE (17) REDROSE (SIBLINGS, NOT MARRIED), THEY ARE THE TOP ELITE GUARDIANS (POLICE) OF CRESCENT SUN. THEY JUST DECIDED TO MOVE INTO THE WALDORF ASTORIA (LUCKY LITTLE BUGGERS AREN'T THEY?), THEY HAVE JUST FINISHED UNPACKING.  
  
"AH FINALLY TIME TO REST"SIGHED RAE, THE SMART BEAUTIFUL,BLUE HAIRED TEEN ( I MADE A PICTURE BUT I DON'T HAVE A SCANNER YET)  
  
"YO RAE," SAID NiGHTS RUNNING IN, RAE'S SEMI-DENSE,HANDSOME,BLACK HAIRED OLDER BROTHER "I JUST GOT A CALL FROM HEADQUARTERS, COME ON LET'S GO!"  
  
"AW, DO WE HAVE TO?" WHINED RAE "CAN'T WE JUST CALL IN SICK?"  
  
"NOPE, ARTEMIS SAID IT WAS AN EMERGENCY, I WISH HE COULD HAVE CALLED LATER I'M TIRED!" WHINED NiGHTS,SOON AFTERWARDS THEY RECIEVED A BRIEFING FROM THEIR FRIEND AND MISSION MONITOR ARTEMIS MOONSHINE OR ARTY AS HIS FRIENDS CALLED HIM."SHADDUP ALREADY NiGHTS!"HE BELLOWED (OUCH MY EARS!)  
  
"GULP, SORRY ARTY" APOLOGISED NiGHTS LOOKING DOWN  
  
TAKING HER FINGER OUT OF HER EARS "TONE IT DOWN MAN!" RAE RAGED  
  
"AS I WAS SAYING" CONTINUED ARTY IGNORING RAE " THERE IS AN UNIDENTIFIED MONSTER THAT WE HAVE DUBBED GAIO TERRORIZING THE CITY, IT WAS LAST SEEN GOING DOWN ECLIPSE STREET AT AN EXTREMELY FAST SPACE, TAKE PRECAUTION. OH DON'T FORGET TO CHARGE YOUR WEAPONS UP AND USE FIRE ATTACKS, AND NO MATTER WHAT DON'T USE ANY WATER ON IT!" ARTY SCREAMED AT THE RETREATING FIGURES "OH BOY, THEY PROBABLY DIDN'T HERE A WORD I SAID!" HE SAID SWEATDROPPING.  
  
END EPISODE 1  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
START EPISODE 2  
  
"UH OH, I THINK WERE IN TROUBLE"SAID A NiGHTS TIREDLY  
  
"WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS IF YOU DIDN'T HIT HIM IN THE HEAD WITH A WATER BALLOON!" SCREAMED RAE (WHAT AN IDIOT)  
  
"WELL SORRY, I FORGOT!" REPLIED NiGHTS AS HE DODGED A PUNCH.  
  
"I HAVE A PLAN BUT I NEED A DISTRACTION AND SINCE YOU'RE THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS YOUR GOING TO BE IT!" SAID RAE TRYING TO HIDE HERSELF FROM THE GAIO  
  
"OH ALL RIGHT BUT I BETTER NOT GET ANY MORE THORNS IN MY BUTT!"REPLIED NiGHTS. WHILE RAE SNEAKED BEHIND THE 20FT MONSTER (COURTESY OF THE SUPER GROWTH HORMONE, WATER BALLOON) NiGHTS FOUND A TWIG AND USING HIS TRUSTY GUNBLADE (FINALFANTASY VIII FOREVER!) LIT IT ON FIRE AND SET IT AT THE MONSTER'S FOOT, THE MONSTER STOPPED, SMELLED SOMETHING, LOOKED DOWN, SAW HIS FOOT, AND JUMPED UP AND DOWN SMASHING SEVERAL CARS WHILE HOLDING HIS FOOT.  
  
"THAT'S PITIFUL" SAID NiGHTS SWEATDROPPING (THAT IS PITIFUL, ISN'T IT?)  
  
MEANWHILE RAE WAS BEHIND THE GAIO TRYING TO GET TO ITS HEAD, ITS WEAKPOINT, IT'S INVINCIBLE EVERYWHERE ELSE THAT'S WHY THIS BATTLE IS TAKING SO LONG.(ABOUT TWO HOURS) IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE WATER THE PLANT WOULD HAVE BEEN MINCEMEAT.  
  
"OH THAT NiGHTS, HE'S GOING TO GET IT, WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM HE'LL BE SEEING THE NIGHT PEMANANTLY!" SCREAMED RAE ALMOST GIVING AWAY HER POSITION."OOPS, GOTTA BE MORE CAREFUL."RAE ATTEMPED TO SHOOT AN ARROW AT THE GAIO'S HEAD BUT MISSED BADLY. "DANG, I CAN'T SHOOT HIM FROM WAY DOWN HERE!" SAID RAE TO HERSELF "NiGHTS! GET OVER HERE!"  
  
"HUH? OH COMING!" SAID NiGHTS HURRIEDLY RUNNING AND DODGING OVER TO WHERE RAE WAS IMPATIENTLY STANDING TAPPING HER FOOT.  
  
"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" SAID RAE LOOKING WITH A SMIRK  
  
"CAN IT! WHATCHA WANT?"ASKED NiGHTS MOODILY TURNING HIS HEAD TO SEE THE MONSTER TRYING TO DESTROY A FIRE HYDRANT TO DOUSE HIS FOOT IN " HURRY UP WE GOTTA BEAT THE MONSTER!"  
  
"OK HERE'S THE PLAN, FIRST WE STOP THE GAIO FROM OPENING THE WATER HYDRANT, SECOND WE GET BEHIND IT, THIRD YOU THROW ME UP TO THE HEAD SO I CAN A CLEAN SHOT AT IT!" SAID RAE  
  
"WHY CAN'T I DO IT?" WHINED NiGHTS (WHAT A BABY!)  
  
"BECAUSE YOUR TOO HEAVY WITH THAT GUNBLADE ON YOU!" SCREAMED RAE (HOW MUCH DOES THAT THING WAY YOU ASK? ABOUT A 222LB,AND NiGHTS? ABOUT 150,IT'S ALL MUSCLE BABY!)  
  
"AW MAN, YOU ALWAYS GET ALL THE FUN"SAID NiGHTS SADLY"  
  
"YOU'LL GET THE NEXT ONE OK"SOOTHED RAE SISTERLY (SHE DOES IT ALL THE TIME)  
  
"OK, THANKS" SAID NiGHTS "LET'S GO GET HIM!"  
  
NiGHTS AND RAE RAN OVER TO THE GAIO AND WHILE NiGHTS DISTRACTED THE GAIO (AGAIN) RAE CLOGGED THE WATER TRYING TO GET OUT AND RAN BEHIND THE GAIO TO LET IT TRY TO RESUME PULLING THE WATER HYDRANT. (POOR THINGS FOOT IS STILL ON FIRE) MEANWHILE RAE WHAS SHOT INTO THE AIR BY NiGHTS AND IN MIDAIR PULLED OUT HER BOW AND 1 BURNING ARROW (ONLY THE ARROWHEAD IS ON FIRE). BY THE TIME THE GAIO FIGURED OUT THE TRAP HE ONLY HAD ENOUGH TIME TO TURN AROUND TO MEET A HOT ARROW TO HIS FOREHEAD. WRITHING IN AGONY, THE GAIO'S WHOLE BODY WAS ENGULFED IN FLAMES AND SMOKE, WHEN IT DIED DOWN ALL THAT WAS LEFT WAS ONE PIECE OF A TENTACLE TWITCHING SLIGHTLY "WELL THAT'S THAT, LET'S GO HOME RAE!" SAID NiGHTS HAPPILY  
  
"NOT YET, I STILL HAVE TO REPAY YOU FOR THROWING THAT WATER BALOON EARLIER"SAID RAE SLOWLY WITH HER BACK TO NiGHTS WHILE TAKING OUT A VERY BIG MALLET. (THIS IS GOING TO HURT)  
  
"UM RAE,WHAT ARE YOU DOING?RAE?RAE?AAAGGGHHH!!!"SCREAMED NiGHTS IN A LOT OF PAIN,(TOLD YA)SOON PASSING OUT UNDER A MISCHEVEOUSLY SMILING RAE. (EVIL)  
  
"ARE THE PRISONERS SECURE?"SAID MYSTERIOUS PERSON 1  
  
"YES MASTER,THEY ARE CURRENTLY IN CRYOGENIC SLEEP SIRE,THEY WON'T AWAKEN ANYTIME SOON SIR!"SAID M.P.2 (MYSTERIOUS PERSON 2)  
  
"EXCELLENT,NOW IT IS TIME TO SET MY PLAN INTO ACTION,HAHAHAHAHAHA,BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !"SAID M.P.1 (WACKO)  
  
END EPISODE 1 


End file.
